Padres!
by Coralle Simidt
Summary: Haruhi se comienza a sentir mal y decidió hacerse un chequeo médico. Como reaccionara Hikaru con la noticia que le tiene esta chica? De ahora en adelante su vida sera aun mas dificil.
1. Sorpresa

Sorpresa!

6:15 de la mañana. Haruhi solo escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Ya sabía que Hikaru se había levantado para ir a la universidad. Si, los dos vivían juntos siendo tan jóvenes. Verán, su relación de noviazgo ya llevaba casi 6 años y los padres de ambos les habían dado permiso de continuar con su vida, así que vivían en un apartamento y aun iban a la universidad.

Ese día la castaña no se sentía muy bien, con mareo y dificultad se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto. El chico tomaba su abrigo a punto de irse y pudo sentir los pasos de alguien, así que giró y pudo verla aun medio somnolienta y restregándose los ojos del cansancio.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días- Respondió él –Como dormiste?-

-No muy bien… -

-Por?-

-Me siento algo mal… Tengo nauseas-

-Seguramente algo te calló mal- Haruhi no respondió, estaba ida. –Tengo que irme, ya voy tarde- Se acercó a ella y le depositó un beso en la frente –Mejórate- Le dijo y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

La castaña suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina para preparar su desayuno. No tardó mucho en preparar unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado y jugo de naranja. Es su desayuno favorito ya que el primer día en el que comenzaron su vida compartiendo cuarto, Hikaru le había preparado este platillo, muy rico por cierto, desde ese momento le fascinaba comerlo de vez en cuando, a veces una vez por semana.

Al servir su comida en el plato, el olor de esta le causó malestar, así que fue corriendo al baño para vomitar.

…

Eran las 12 del medio día y Haruhi se encontraba durmiendo, estaba angustiada, no sabía que tenía pero las nauseas no cesaban.

-Quiero que llegue Hikaru!... – Se quejó haciendo pucheros mientras despertaba y se acurrucaba.

Estiró su mano para poder alcanzar su celular que descansaba sobre la mesa auxiliar de madera, que se encontraba al lado de su cama junto con una foto de esta linda pareja.

Marcó el número de su novio y este contestó casi inmediatamente.

-_Si?-_

-Hikaru…- Dijo con dificultad

-_Dime-_

-Por qué eres tan seco conmigo?- se quejó – No ves que me siento mal?-

-_Haruhi estoy en clases. Ve al médico-_

-Pero quien me llevará?-

-_Entonces espera a que salga de clases_-

-Que malo eres Hikaru!-

-_Lo lamento de verdad amor- _Susurró –_Bueno, te veo luego. Chao!- _se despidió rápidamente y colgó el teléfono.

Después de colgar se lanzó en la cama boca arriba y suspiró. En seguida le volvieron las nauseas y fue al baño nuevamente.

…

Eran las dos de la tarde y Hikaru estaba a punto de llegar a casa. Pero el hambre que invadía a Haruhi era inmensa así que se comenzó a comer el Pie de Manzanas que estaba en la nevera, el cual les había mandado su padre.

Comió tres pedazos y se sentó a ver la TV. Cuando el Hitachiin mayor volviera seguramente la regañaría por comer tanto Pie, normalmente cada uno se come un pedazo por día.

Se escucharon las llaves en la puerta y esta se abrió.

-Estoy en casa- Dijo entrando

-Hikaru!- La joven se incorporó del sofá y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Hola. Perdona por todo esto. El examen de hoy me tenía estresado- Le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo-

-Como te sientes?-

-Mejor… Creo-

-Que bien. Estoy cansado, iré a bañarme y luego haremos algo juntos te parece?-

-Sí, que ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, siempre estás ocupado-

-Lo sé. Perdona- Sonrió y le pinchó la mejilla de una manera dulce.

Fujioka se sentía mejor con sus palabras.

Estaba viendo una película en la televisión cuando se acercó el peli naranja y se sentó junto a ella.

-Limpio?-

-Si-

Ella sonrió satisfecha y se apoyó en el pecho de este.

-Tengo hambre- Añadió

-Preparo una merienda?- Preguntó él

-…- No recibió respuesta de ella

-Haruhi?-

-C…creo que voy a… vomitar- Levantó la mirada

… en poco tiempo ya estaba acostada en su cama durmiendo y Hikaru despierto, sentado al lado de ella algo preocupado mientras acariciaba su cabello.

A veces, las noches de lluvia, la castaña no podía dormir y Hikaru le acariciaba el cabello, lo que a ella le fascinaba, entonces podía conciliar el sueño y dormir mejor sabiendo que lo tenía al lado junto a ella.

-Espero que te mejores- Susurró y le besó la frente.

…Era de madrugada y la chica se había despertado con fatiga nuevamente.

-Hi-hikaru… - Dijo entre sollozos.

El hermano de Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Te sientes muy mal?- Se sentó en la cama y acarició su mejilla.

-Un poco. Tengo mucha hambre-

-Cuanto más piensas comer?-

-Lo que sea necesario para que se me quite esta hambre-

-Oh por dios!… ve a prepararte algo. Mañana tengo clases temprano también, necesito dormir.- se acostó nuevamente.

-Hikaru- Dijo con pucheros la chica mientras lo movía un poco para que abriera los ojos. Sin embargo este solo respondió con un "Mmm?" sin hacer ningún gesto –Ahg! Está bien. Duerme, no me importa!- Se levantó algo enojada y se dirigió a la cocina y comió un poco. Pero ya se estaba fastidiando de todo esto, así que tomó su chaqueta y a las 4am de la mañana se fue al hospital caminando por esas calles oscuras. Esta vez no dependería de Hikaru, que se quede durmiendo.

…

Ya era hora de levantarse para el peli naranja, este abrió los ojos y al no ver a su novia en la cama se extrañó. Se vistió y fue a la sala, ella tampoco estaba ahí ni en la cocina. Entonces decidió buscar en el baño pero fue en vano. Llamó a su celular pero no caía la llamada. Acto seguido hablo con Rengue y esta le dijo que hace unos minutos había hablado con Haruhi y esta se encontraba comiendo helado en IceHolly, su heladería favorita.

Subió al auto y se fue rápido hasta donde la vio por el ventanal de la heladería sentada comiendo muy alegre y despreocupada.

Entró de golpe y ella volteó debido al impacto. Menos mal que no había más nadie porque era temprano y acababan de abrir.

-Haruhi!- La regañó y caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada.

-Oh… H…Hikaru- Tartamudeó

-Se puede saber que haces aquí a las 6 de la mañana?-

-Bueno es que yo no quería despertarte…-

-A qué hora saliste de casa?-

-A…A las 4-

-Sabes lo peligroso que eso puede ser? Las calles están oscuras a esa hora. Y seguramente solo fuiste a comer verdad?-

-N…No. Eso no fue lo que…-

-Entonces?-

-FUI AL HOSPITAL PORQUE ME SENTÍA MUY MAL Y TU NO TE PREOCUPAS POR MI, ASÍ QUE DECIDI NO ROGARTE!-

-Claro que me preocupas. Si no lo hicieras entonces por qué vendría a regañarte cuando sales en la madrugada!-

-Pero no me prestas atención-

-Sabes perfectamente que te amo y que te prestaría toda la atención posible si pudiera. Es que ahora estoy estudiando dos carreras a la vez y no tengo tiempo ni para descansar!- dijo enojado

Fujioka comenzó a llorar y dejó caer el helado.

-Oh no… Amor… No te pongas así… No hay necesidad de llorar- La abrazó –Vámonos a casa ya-

Le tomó de la mano y la ayudó a subir en el auto. Cuando iban en camino ya la joven se había calmado un poco.

-No es nada grave… No falta mucho para comenzar vacaciones… -

-No es eso- Bajó la mirada algo triste

-Bueno… y entonces?-

-Es que veo que si seguimos en este estado… No podremos cuidar a nuestro hijo…-

Rió un poco- Haruhi a que te refieres? –

-Digo que… -Se puso la mano en el vientre- Aun estamos muy jóvenes y tu estas muy ocupado… como para cuidar a este bebé- Sonrió un poco mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-QUE!- Frenó de golpe Hikaru

-S…Sorpresa-


	2. Sexos Opuestos

Sexos opuestos.

-S…Sorpresa-

-Ha…Haruhi?-

-Qué?- Se encogió de hombros sonrojada

-Aun no puedo asimilarlo- Estaba realmente anonadado estacionó el carro cerca de una acera para no obstruirle el paso a los demás vehículos.

Se sentaron en unas bancas que se encontraban ahí. Ninguno hablaba, ya Hikaru había perdido la clase esa mañana y estaba sentado con su novia, pensando en la situación.

-No… no puedo creerlo- La miró –Estamos muy jóvenes. Solo son 19 años-

-Crees que lo mejor sea abortar?- Le dolieron sus mismas palabras y comenzaron a resbalarle lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-No…No…- La abrazó y rió un poco – E…Estoy algo asombrado y preocupado, pero también estoy muy feliz, porque voy a tener un hijo con la persona que más amo en este mundo.- Le sonrió mientras le levantaba su cara toda húmeda y ruborizada. Le secó con la manga de su suéter. –Todo estará bien, saldremos adelante tú y yo-

-Pe…pero, y la universidad? –

-Podrías perdonarme? Necesito terminarla y tu también-

-Entonces casi no pasaremos tiempo juntos-

-Claro que sí. Haré lo posible por cuidarte a ti y a mi hijo – Sonrió y le dio un lindo beso en los labios que la hizo sentir mejor.

… Estaban en casa. Haruhi estaba durmiendo ya que tenía clases de tarde y el Hitachiin mayor se encontraba en la sala meditando el asunto.

Como se le pudo escapar de las manos semejante cosa? No era que no deseaba un hijo, claro que si, y aun mas con la persona que amaba, pero, La universidad, el dinero que les hace falta, todo era muy complicado. A veces no podía estar con su novia pero ahora como hará para cuidar también al niño.

Suspiró hondo y se puso las manos en la cabeza.

Una persona tan joven, que decepción recibirán los padres al enterarse.

A la misma vez, sonrió, Su pequeña Haru estaba embarazada y llevaba en su vientre a su hijo, que lindo se sentía pensar algo así.

Se incorporó y se preparó el desayuno.

…

Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde, ya la castaña se había despertado. Se bañó, se vistió y se fue a la sala donde pudo observar a su novio dormido en el sofá. Hacía mucho frio así que buscó una cobija y lo arropó haciendo que este se despertara al notar su presencia.

-Ssh… Duérmete, me iré caminando a la universidad si?- musitó ella

-No, no. Yo te llevaré. Necesito cuidarte- Se sentó y se estiró.

-Qué lindo!- Sonrió y Hikaru se ruborizó intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya habían pasado un par de meses después de este acontecimiento.

A Haruhi aun no se le notaba su pancita y las nauseas habían cesado un poco, pero el hambre seguía persiguiéndola siempre. Se terminó comiendo todo el Pie de Manzana en menos de tres días y Hikaru se molestó aquella vez. "Es un cascarrabias" Piensa la castaña sobre él mientras hace pucheros.

Pero a pesar de todo el Hitachiin mayor siempre la consentía y hacia casi todos sus caprichos siempre que podía. Le compra helado, dulce, y hasta le prepara el desayuno antes de irse a la universidad, porque sabe que si no lo hace ella podría tan solo desayunarse un pedazo de pastel y necesita comer saludable, no pura chatarra.

-Haru-chan!- Dijo Kaoru abrazándola.

Era sábado por la tarde y sus amigos decidieron ir a visitarlos.

-Hola bebé… - Hablaba con el vientre el menor de los gemelos mientras sonreía muy contento.

Ya todos sabían las buenas nuevas. Seguramente se preguntarán por la reacción de los padres, bueno: Rioji Fujioka, (mejor conocido como Ranka San) casi asesina a Hikaru, Lo tomó aquella vez por el cuello de la camisa reclamándole que "como pudo hacerle eso a su hija!" pero la castaña lo tranquilizó y habló con él para arreglar las cosas. El peli naranja le había jurado al padre de Haruhi que la protegería y se haría cargo de ese bebé. Ranka aceptó y les deseó felicidad seguida de una pequeña amenaza al Hhitachiin. "Si haces llorar a Haruhi, la abandonas, o la maltratas, mas te vale que corras duro" Fueron las sabias y delicadas palabras de este homosexual.

Por el contrario los padres de los gemelos, al enterarse no tuvieron reacción alguna ya que ambos son de carácter seco y algo frio. Solo le transfirieron algo de dinero para que se mantuvieran y pudieran hacer los gastos de la familia. "Qué lindo se escucha. 'FAMILIA'" Sonrió emocionada aquella vez la castaña.

-Mira qué hermoso vestidito le compré a mi queridísima Hitachiinsita!- Sacaba el regalo Rengue de una de las bolsas que llevaba con ella.

-Ahm… jejeje… Aun no sabemos el sexo del bebé- Dijo la madre

-Oh… Estoy segura de que será una hermosa nena!- Miró la rubia con ojos soñadores y brillantes.

-Que tanto hablas Rengue-chan? Será un niño- Decía Honey con comida en la boca, pues el novio de Fujioka le había ofrecido pastel.

Sinceramente ese niño no deja de comer.

-Será niña- Dijo indiferente el mayor

-Y cómo puedes estar seguro de eso Hikaru?- Preguntó su novia burlona

-Pues porque el hombre es el que decide el sexo- Retó

-Ja! Y quien dijo que tu eres hombre?- Replicó el catire más alto

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

-Ahora si te maté!- Se le lanzó en cima pero Kaoru los separó.

-Por dios Tamaki! Deja de ser tan infantil- Dijo muy serio Kyouya

-Pero es que no me cabe en la cabeza que mi Haruhi vaya a tener un hijo con este idiota!- Sollozó mientras se acercaba a "Su hija", quien estaba sentada en el sofá, y se arrodillaba para apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de ella como si fuese un perrito. –Por qué Haru-chan! Cómo pudiste?-

Ella solo acarició la cabellera rubia de este mientras reía nerviosa. Por otro lado el padre estaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala conversando y pasándola muy bien. Discutían sobre el sexo del bebe. Hikaru quería una niña y Haruhi quería un niño, que dilema.

Tamaki refunfuñaba, Kaoru y Hikaru hablaban, Honey comía mientras que Mori solo lo vigilaba y lo atendía, todo estaba muy bien esa tarde.

Se hicieron las 7 de la noche y los chicos ya se iban.

-Adiós Haruhi… Cuida bien a MiniHaruhi- Sonrió

-Claro!-

-Uff! Pero qué bonito- Soñaba Rengue –Kyouya! Yo también quiero que tengamos una hija!- Lo tomaba del brazo haciendo carita de cachorro. –Siiii?-

-No puedes esperarte? Que desesperada-

-Pero quiero ser joven cuando nazca!-

-Espera un par de años. Cuando nos casemos-

-No! Yo quiero ya!- Se quejó y lo haló de su brazo –Vamos a tu apartamento-

-Que!- Se asustó el pelinegro

-Vamos! Quiero un hijo!-

-Jajajaja! No seas tan mala con Kyouya Rengue-chan!- Reían malvadamente al unisono estos gemelos.

-Pobre Kyouya- Habló Mori-sempai

…

Hikaru estaba relajado en la cama mientras leía un libro.

La de cabello corto salió del baño.

-Estabas vomitando?- Preguntó él sin quitar la mirada del libro.

-Tenía nauseas pero no vomité- hizo a un lado las sabanas blancas de la cama para meterse en ella.

Cuando ya estaba acostada miró hacia arriba y observó los ojos de su novio. El notó su mirada y se ruborizó.

-Aaww! Mira, todavía te sonrojas cuando te miro!- rió un poco

-Agh!- Gruñó y se tapó la cara con el libro

-Déjame verte!- decía divertida mientras le quitaba el dicho artículo.

-no!- Se cubrió con la sabana enseguida.

Poco a poco, muy sigilosa, se escabulló debajo de esta para verlo.

-Qué lindo!- Le atacó de sorpresa.

Los dos rieron. Esa noche la castaña durmió hundida en el pecho del gemelo y el con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Era realmente una muy linda pareja.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un mes después. Haruhi tenía 3 meses y medio en ese entonces.

Era viernes por la mañana, debían levantarse para ir a consulta. Hikaru estaba realmente emocionado por saber el sexo de su bebe, aunque daba por seguro de que sería una nena.

-Sera niño!- Decía Haruhi mientras se colocaba un cintillo en el cabello

- No sueñes tanto- El se colocaba los zapatos de Skate, como solía vestirse, jeans negros, camisa roja.

-No puedes ir un poco más decente?-

-Soy joven. No necesito vestirme como un viejo-

-Pero pareces un… "Bad Boy"-

-Te gusta?-

-…Si… -

-Entonces no veo cual es el problema- Salió de la habitación.

…

Estaban sentados esperando a que la doctora los hiciera pasar. Haruhi recordó:

FLASH BACK—

-Buenos días- Entró al consultorio algo tímida

-Buenos días. Adelante- Dijó amablemente la doctora

-Ahm… Doctora… He tenido muchas nauseas últimamente-

La doctora río

-Eh?- Se extrañó Haruhi

-Ven por acá linda- La condujo la doctora

-Como lo había pensado- dijo después de unos análisis – Tienes una linda semillita-

-QUE! Pero si yo nunca me comí una semilla, como llegó hasta ahí?- Dijo ingenua

-Jajaja! No linda. Felicidades, estas embarazada-

-Oh…- Quedó petrificada

- FIN DEL FLASH BACK –

-Estoy emocionada- Dijo la pequeña tomando del brazo a su novio

-Yo igual- Suspiró ansioso

… A los minutos los hicieron pasar…

-Buenos días Haruhi- Saludó nuevamente la mujer muy amable.

-Hola, buenos días-

-Como está la semillita?-

-Cual semi…? Oh claro. Está bien- Rió un poco

-Me alegro. Y él? Creo que es el afortunado no?-

-Hola, soy hikaru.-

-Ah pero que guapo es! Qué suerte señorita Fujioka!-

Los dos se ruborizaron.

-Listos para saber el sexo de su peque?-

-Si- Dijeron al unisono.


	3. Pucheros

Pucheros.

-Listos para saber el sexo de su peque?-

-Si- Dijeron al unisono.

La enfermera comenzó a hacer el eco grama. El peli naranja estaba muy pensativo mirando la pantalla de brazos cruzados.

-Mira Hikaru… -Le habló la doctora –Acércate… Ves esto? Son sus manitos… Y aquí… esta es su cabecita-

El joven señalo con el dedo –Esta?-

-Si-

Él solo se quedó observando. No podía creer que hoy estuviera viendo a su bebe en esa pantalla, se sentía, tan hermoso.

-Haruhi ya viste?- Miró alegre a la chica – Es tan pequeño- Volvió la mirada a la pantalla. Parecía un niño pequeño cuando quería que sus padres le compraran algo.

La doctora rió –Que desean?-

-Un na niño a – Dijeron al mismo tiempo refiriéndose a sexos diferentes

-Yo quiero que sea niño- Hablo claramente Haruhi

-Me gustaría que fuera niña-

-Ya veo- La doctora siguió haciendo su trabajo para ver el estado del bebé.

El mayor miró su reloj –Se está haciendo tarde, tengo que ir a la univer…-

-No vallas- dijo la novia

-Pero tengo que asistir-

-Tienes algún examen hoy?-

-No no tengo nada importante-

-Entonces hagamos una apuesta. Si es niño te quedas hoy conmigo en la casa.-

-Y si es niña?... Me prepararás la cena?-

-Hecho!- Miró retadora la chica.

La doctora comenzó a recoger el aparato divertida.

-Y bien?- Preguntó el chico

-Quieren que les diga ya el sexo?- Ella solo disfrutaba verlos como armaban un show de apuestas

-Claro!- Dijeron los dos

-Bueno es…- Que suspenso tenían esos dos, sus caras eran muy cómicas y por lo tanto la mujer estaba riéndose internamente – Es una niña- dijo para ver la explosión de la pareja.

-YYEEEES!- Levantó el puño con victoria.

-jm!- Haruhi hizo un puchero lo cual le llamó la atención a Hikaru y le dio un fugaz beso.

…

Estaban en el carro a pocos kilómetros de llegar a su apartamento.

-Es tu culpa linda- Hablaba con su vientre –Por qué no quieres que papá y mamá estén juntos? Tienes celos? Estas conmigo…-

-Jajaja no es su culpa-

-Entonces es tuya- Lo miro de reojo

-Que dramática-

Llegaron y Hikaru ayudo a la chica a bajar del auto. Entraron.

-Bueno linda ya me voy-

-A la universidad?- Se entristeció

-Claro. A donde más?-

-No, no vallas!- le tomó del brazo

-Pero no quiero faltar.-

-Vamos solo por hoy!-

-Hicimos una apuesta y tu perdis…- No pudo terminar ya que la peli castaña le dio un beso en los labios

-Garugi- Decía el asombrado sin poder separarse de ella.

Separó sus labios –Te he dicho muchas veces que no hables con la boca llena Hikaru-

El solo rió. No podía hacer nada, lo habían vencido.

-De acuerdo. No iré. Pero aun está en pie la cena no?-

-Si!- Sonrió victoriosa

En seguida sonó el celular de Hikaru

-Diga?-

-_Hika-chan! Soy Rengue!-_

_-_Ah! Hola Rengue-chan!-

_-Y?... Qué es?-_

_-_Jajaja es una niña-

-_Sii! Lo sabía. Entonces mi regalo sirvió de algo-_

_-_Por supuesto-

-_Oye qué bien!- _estaba realmente emocionada

-Hikaru pásame el teléfono!- Dijo Haruhi estirándole la mano

-Hey. Haruhi quiere hablar contigo- Le entregó el teléfono se le levantó para ir a su habitación.

-Hola Rengue-chan!- Comenzó saludando a su mejor amiga

-_Hola Hola!_- Respondió esta

-Que pasó ayer en la noche?-

-_uufff_- Suspiró la otra chica – _No pasó nada_-

-Nada de nada?-

-_Noup. Kyouya dice que esperemos. No puedo convencerlo. Como le haces a Hikaru?_-

-Jajaja- Rió nerviosa – Yo le hago pucheros y él me besa-

-_Le gustan los pucheros eh?... Intentare mi propio método_- Rió maliciosa

-Suerte!- Las dos colgaron el teléfono.

La castaña caminó hacia el cuarto donde el Hitachiin estaba sentado en la cama leyendo otra vez ese libro.

-Hikaru!-

-Mmm?...-

-Como puedes dejarme y ponerte a leer este libro?-

-Estaba esperando a que dejaras de hablar por teléfono-

-Bueno, entonces ciérralo-

-Espera… espera… Ya falta poco para terminar este capítulo-

Caminó hacia el molesta y le quitó su entretenimiento.

-Oye!-

-Dame un beso!- Le pidió con el ceño fruncido y con voz de niña

-Y eso por qué?- Miró a otro lado con las mejillas coloradas

-Porque yo soy la única que te demuestra cariño! –

-Sabes que no soy tan cursi…-

-Pero dame un beso!- Pidió nuevamente con pucheros. Usando su táctica.

El la tomó por los hombros y la lanzó en la cama. Se puso encima de ella y la besó. Haruhi solo se quedó asombrada.

Al separarse ella pudo observar de cerca esa mirada gatuna que tanto le volvía loca.

-Hi…Hikaru…- estaba paralizada.

-Y si te digo que te amo?- La volvió a besar. Pero esta vez fue apasionado.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

-También te amo- Sonrió

El mayor se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama escondiendo su cara en las manos. Ella se acomodó a su lado y rió.

-Eres muy lindo- Lo abrazó

-La cosa no es que tenga que decirte que te amo, es que por qué tienes que hacer pucheros?-

-Como?... así?- Hizo lo nombrado

Él le tomó el rostro y se acercó demasiado a ella.

-Debo controlarme- Hablo entre dientes

-Sí, tienes que mejorar eso.- rió

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un mes había pasado, era fin de semana Haruhi le había dicho a Hikaru que fueran a comprar cosas de bebé. Este fastidiado pero convencido aceptó.

-OH! Mira que linda cunita- Decía la chica apoyada en ella

-Rosada? No puede ser de otro color?-

-Y de qué color la quieres tu?-

-Negro con violeta-

-QUE!- Dijo sin poder creer lo que oía –Estas loco! Como piensas comprarle algo así a tu hija?-

-No quiero que sea una princesita-

-Eh?-

-Me parece que se vería muy linda no siendo completamente una nena mimada-

-Que sugieres Hitachiin?- Lo miró un poco molesta

-Pues, para que estemos a la par, Cómprale aquella cunita color lila-

Ella giró para ver. No estaba nada mal, tenía una brujita al frente, muy tierna, por cierto.

-De acuerdo, no veo el problema-

-Bien-

La tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando

-Y ese vestidito verde que está ahí?-

-No. Esta muy "Candy Candy" – Dijo tranquilamente

Ella lo tomó de la oreja –Auch!- Se quejó este

-No es solo tu hija sabes?- Frunció el ceño y lo soltó

-Malvada- La siguió.

Haruhi estaba muy entretenida viendo la pequeña ropita mientras que el joven solo se recargaba en la entrada de brazos cruzados. Muchas chicas que estaban a su alrededor, pero a distancia, murmuraban cosas como "Que guapo esta ese chico" y "tendrá novia?", a lo cual él no le daba importancia aunque las pudiera escuchar y ver.

-Hola- Se le acercó una joven

-Hola(?)- Respondió frio e indiferente.

-Cómo te llamas?-

-Hikaru-

-Yo soy Rea. Es un placer- Dijo estirando su mano para saludar

Dudoso correspondió con el afecto.

-Oh! Hikaru mira estos zapatitos- Giró y no lo vio. Lo buscó con la mirada y pudo divisarlo en la entrada hablando con una chica.

Sigilosa se escabulló por detrás de las repisas para no ser vista hasta llegar a la que estaba más cercana a él y escuchar su conversación.

-Oye eres muy guapo- Dijo observando su vestimenta.

-Gracias- dijo sin más

-Ven- Lo tomo de la mano – Vamos a comer un helado en IceHolly!-

-Qué? Es mi heladería, es MI novio!- Se susurró a si misma

El peli naranja no respondió, solo se fue caminando con la chica

Haruhi hizo pucheros –Regresa- musitó.


	4. Celos?

(Cap 4) Celos?

El peli naranja no respondió, solo se fue caminando con la chica

Haruhi hizo pucheros –Regresa- musitó.

…

Los siguió hasta la heladería donde estaban comprando unos helados, obviamente, pero Haruhi vio que Hiakru tenía dos helados y la chica solo uno. Entonces, por qué habían tres?

El peli naranja la vio fuera de la tienda observando todo. Salió de la heladería hasta donde estaba ella.

-Ho…Hola- Dijo apenada

-Toma- Le extendió una barquilla

-Para… mi?- Preguntó conmovida

-Y para quien más?-

La castaña giro hacia un lado dirigiendo la vista a la otra muchacha. El mayor notó lo que ocurría.

-Estas celosa?-

-No...No, para nada- Rió nerviosa – Es solo que, me preguntaba quién era ella.-

-La conocí apenas hoy.-

-Hikaru espérame!- Salió del local

-Pero parece que se la llevan bien- Añadió la joven madre

El chico solo volteó y vio a su compañera sonriendo a su lado.

-Quien es ella?- Preguntó activa mirando a Haruhi

-Mi novia-

-Ah! Qué bonita- Tocó su cabello –Si no fuera por la vestimenta que llevas habría dicho que eres un chico.-

-Gracias- contestó sarcástica

-Bueno, Ya nos vamos- Añadió el de ojos color Ámbar

-Oh!... Bueno… Nos vemos en la universidad!- Se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla –Chao Haruhi- No dio más y se fue caminando muy alegre con su helado.

Durante todo el camino a casa la pareja no pronunció ni una palabra.

Entraron a su apartamento y él notó que la chica no tenía interés en hablarle.

-Celosa- Fue lo único que dijo

-Menos mal que la conociste hoy!-

-Pues si la conocí hoy.- Dijo un poco molesto al ver que ella desconfiaba – Lo que sucede es que estudia conmigo en la universidad pero yo no sabía su nombre. –

No hubo respuesta.

La castaña se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera, sacó una dona y comenzó a comerla arrancando pedazos enojada mientras observaba al peli naranja quien estaba sentado en el sofá.

El solo rió –Mi amor estas celosa?-

-No-

-Sí, si estas celosa-

-Te dije que no-

-A mi me parece que si-

-No, no y no!-

-Hazme pucheros-

-Ve y pídeselo a tu amiguita. Y para la próxima la besas tú. Eso me encantaría verlo- Frunció el ceño

-Aaww… Ven acá- Caminó hacia ella para darle un abrazo –No hay nada entre ella y yo. No me digas que ahora no quieres que tenga amigas?-

-No es eso- suspiró

-Yo siempre tengo que soportar las estupideces de Tamaki. Aunque ya me estoy acostumbrado.-

Ella levanto la mirada.

-Sabes que no te cambiaría- Sonrió él

Ella le correspondió y le besó.

Sonó el timbre y el mayor se dirigió a abrir.

-Hikaru!-

-Kaoru!-

-Hola Haruhi!- Saludó entrando

-Hola!- Fue hacia él y lo abrazó

-Como esta mi linda sobrinita?- Hablaba alegre con la panza de Haruhi

-Como puedes estar tan seguro de que será linda?- Entró Honey

-Bueno. Seguramente se parecerá a Haruhi-

-Eso esperamos todos- Suspiró Kyouya entrando seguido de Rengue y Mori

-Hola Hola!- Dijo muy entusiasmada la de bucles.

-Y ya decidieron el nombre?- Preguntó Tamaki

-No, aun no- Respondió Hikaru lanzándose en el sofá-

-Sabes que nombre es bonito? "Dami"- Hablo el gemelo menor

-A mí me gusta "Natasha"- Era Rengue con ojos soñadores

-Y si la llamas "Cereza"? – Agregó Honey dulcemente mientras invadía la nevera de la pareja

-Se llamará Petronila y punto- Se cruzó de brazos Hikaru

El rubio mayor le tomó del cuello de la camisa –Te atreves a llamar así a la mini Haruhi y te parto los dientes-

-jm!- Hizo un sonido de indiferencia con una sonrisa de medio lado

…

Ya se habían acostado a dormir. Era de madrugada, si no me equivoco era cerca de las 3 am.

-Ya se Hikaru!- Dijo entusiasmada la joven sentándose en la cama.

-Que… Qué pasa?- Se despertó asustado y encendiendo la lámpara de al lado.

-Ya sé cómo se llamará nuestra hija!- Sonrió

-Oh por dios Haruhi. A esta hor…?-

-Se llamará Urakih!- Lo miró emocionada

-Urakih? Y porque ese nombre?-

-Es el tuyo al revés jejeje-

El la miró tiernamente.

-Estás loca- Le tomó la cara

-No. No lo estoy. Quiero que se llame así. Sería muy lindo no te parece?-

-Claro, y a nuestro hijo lo llamaremos Ihurah- dijo sarcástico

-Jm!- Se volteó y se arropó mejor con la sábana. –Nunca aceptas mis opiniones-

-Claro que si-

-Dime una-

-Bueno… cuando te pregunte que si querías ser mi novia y me dijiste que sí. Y aquí estamos-

-Eso no cuenta!- se quejó

-No te enojes. A Urakih no le gustaría que peleáramos-

Ella se volteó y lo miró sonrojada

-Qué?- dijo este

-Dijiste que se llama Urakih-

-Lo sé. Me parece tierno el nombre- suspiró

-Wii!- Celebró dándole un abrazo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una cierta tarde. Rengue estaba en la casa de Haruhi. Las dos amigas compartían ese día.

-Cuantos meces tienes Haruhi?- Le preguntaba a la castaña quien preparaba la cena.

-6 Meses-

-Wow! Que panzota – Haruhi se limitó a sonrojarse

-Crees que nazca sana y salva? – Se acariciaba el vientre

-Por supuesto Haruhi!- Respondió sin poder creer lo que su mejor amiga estaba diciendo –Será una niña hermosa – La otra sonrió

-Por cierto Rengue. Donde está Kyouya?- Cambió de conversación

La de cabellera de bronce brillante puso una cara de fastidio y suspiró –Está visitando a su mamá-

-Y por qué no estás con él?-

-Con esa vieja chismosa y entrometida?. No gracias- Se cruzó de brazos

-No te la llevas bien con ella?-

-Se nota? Es una mujer muy tediosa, no sabe hacer otra cosa más que criticar y…- Se inclinó un poco hacia Haruhi –Me tiene celos- Musitó

La castaña rió un poco

-Así es. Todo es Kyouya y a veces hasta trata de convencerlo para que me deje. Pero se que no sería capaz de eso.-

-No será porque sabe que lo asesinaras? – Comentó mirando sospechosa

-Ja!- dijo nerviosa – No. Yo confío en el-

-Lo que tú digas- Sonrió y continuó haciendo la cena

-Por cierto, como te la llevas tú con tu suegra?-

-Pues bien. Ella es muy callada y reservada. Alegre pero le gustan las cosas bien hechas y es un poco estricta. Pero no he tenido inconvenientes con ella.-

-Pero es porque no la ves mucho- Se quejo –Yo tengo que soportar a esa vieja siempre que quiere estar con Kyouya. Y como yo también quiero estar con él tengo que ir.- Suspiró enojada.

-Intenta tenerle pasiencia-

-Tú tienes más paciencia que yo Haru-chan. Tú intentalo-

La nombrada solo suspiró, y en seguida se abrió la puerta dejando ver a dos cuerpos masculinos totalmente iguales.

-Estamos en casa!- Dijeron al unísono

-Que tal Haruhi!- Saludó muy efusivo el menor –Como se porta mi linda sobrinita?- Al parecer era el que estaba más emocionado por la nueva integrante de la familia

-Pues bien. Por supuesto, como el padre- Contestó el otro gemelo

-Como puedes estar tan seguro Hikaru?- Lo miró de reojos Rengue. Este le devolvió la mirada de igual manera.

-Tio Kaoru, ya viste los juguetes que me compró mi papá?- La voz simulada de una bebé, por Haruhi, era la que preguntaba.

Este chico se asombró

-Aun no. Puedo pasar?- Señaló las habitaciones

-Esta es tu casa hermano!-

-Yo te acompaño Kaoru!- Iba la otra invitada detrás de él.

Los novios se encontraban solos en aquel lugar.

-Como te has sentido? – Dijo el Hitachiin probando los delicados labios de la chica.

-Muy bien. Sabes? Ya se siente cuando se mueve-

-De verdad?- Se asombró algo emocionado.

-Sí. Mira- Tomó su mano y la colocó en su pancita de mamá.

-Wow!- Se exaltó al sentir una pequeña patadita. Para él todo era nuevo, era una gran experiencia. Se sonrojó mientras miraba sonriente a la joven de ojos achocolatados.

-Ves Urakih? Ya llegó papá- susurró ella

-Hola linda- Le habló al vientre. En seguida sintió en su mano, nuevamente, un empujón.

-Conoce tu voz perfectamente- Comentó

-Lo se- Le sonrió Hikaru –Oye Haruhi-

-Dime?- formuló dudosa

La miró extrañado mientras olfateaba algo –Huele a quemado-

-Ah! La cena!- se asustó y destapó la hoya de la cual, al ser abierta, emanó mucho vapor –Está lista. Rió apenada y apagó la estufa.

La de corta cabellera sirvió la comida de la cual disfrutaron los cuatro personajes que se encontraban presentes esa noche. Oh bueno, cinco, contando a Urakih.

A pesar de que la sopa se había calentado más de lo que debía, eso no importó, ya que como siempre, esos amigos la pasaban tan bien que se distraían fácilmente.

KAoru ayudó a lavar los platos sucios y luego Kyouya fue a buscar a estos dos individuos. Y no se fueron sin antes montar un "Show" sobre la mala relación que llevan Rengue y su suegra.

-"No crees que estas siendo dura con él? Y en público?- Se preocupaba Haruhi pero no le hizo caso

-Déjalos Haruhi Esto es divertido- Hablaban al mismo tiempo estos famosos gemelos mientras sus miradas gatunas eran complices de lo que ocurría.

-"pobre Kyouya. No comprendo que les divierte a estos dos" – Pensó luego de un suspiro la chica de cabellera color café claro.

La madrugada cayó y los padres prematuros de Urakih ya descansaban plácidamente en su cama matrimonial. La luna estaba bien arriba y según lo que marcaba el reloj eran las 4 am cuando…

-Hikaru- Al parecer se había despertado la chica

-Si, ya se que se llamará Urakih- Aclaró fastidiado y sin siquiera moverse o abrir los ojos.

-N…No. No es e…eso- Sonó preocupada

-Tienes hambre?-

-Hi…Hikaru. Estoy sangrando- Sollozaba


	5. Temor

Hola :D He aparecido salvajemente xD (?) okno. Jajaja... Se que he demorado mucho, pero realmente no planeo actualizar muy seguido ya que tengo muuuuuuchos fics esparcidos por la web, y hasta que no termine algunos, no podré meterme de lleno con esta historia :D Es decir, esta está por los ultimos puestos n_n''

Les pido disculpas pero... Lean! 3

* * *

-N…No. No es e…eso- Sonó preocupada

-Tienes hambre?-

-Hi…Hikaru. Estoy sangrando- Sollozaba

El joven se levantó de un salto, metafóricamente hablando, mientras divisaba las blancas sábanas pintadas de vino tinto mientras una joven de fino cuerpo, sollozaba sentada sobre ella. Las piernas del gemelo comenzaban a temblar mientas su cuerpo, inmóvil por el terror, se endurecía más y más a cada segundo. Su respiración agitada y su corazón acelerado haciéndose un nudo en la garganta.

-¡HIKARU, HAZ ALGO! – Gritó desesperada con inmensas gotas cayéndole de sus ojos

-Yo…. – Apenas y pudo decir con sus labios temblando.

Logró reaccionar y corrió hacia el pasillo para buscar el teléfono de la casa, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había tono. Evidentemente había olvidado pagar el servicio.

Se desplomó en el piso, Sus manos temblaban cual perrito calvo abandonado en el polo norte. Tomó aire y caminó con paso rápido hacia el cuarto, donde al pararse bajo el umbral, contempló a su pequeña novia desmayada.

-¡Haruhi!... – Corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos - ¡HARUHI!... ¡HARUHI!... – Le llamaba desesperado.

Tomó su celular pero estaba descargado. Rebuscó entre las cosas de la castaña pero no encontraba el de ella.

-Maldición… - apretaba los dientes - ¿Qué está sucediendo? –

Despertó asustado. Miró hacia los lados, todo estaba en orden. La brisa de la mañana penetraba por el portillo, que en ese momento estaba abierto. El frio cuarto iluminado por el amanecer, y las blancas sábanas yacían enredadas en su cuerpo.

-Todo… T-Todo fue un sueño… - Respiraba agitado.

Se levantó de la cama, y corrió por los pasillos hacia la sala, descalzo cual niño pequeño cuando no encuentra a su madre. Y al pararse ahí, espió a su novia preparando el desayuno. La cual al notar su presencia se giró para verlo ahí, con los ojos bien abiertos, conmovido y algo intranquilo.

-Buenos días – Sonrió abiertamente

-Ha-Haruhi – Pronunció sin aliento

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –

Él solo se limitó a correr hacia ella para abrasarla fuertemente (sin aplastarla demasiado, claro está)

-¡Oh! –

-Te amo – Dijo al borde del llanto y le dio un gran beso. Para luego separarse y huir hacia sus aposentos nuevamente.

-¿Me perdí de algo? – Se preguntó anonadada.

Después de que el Hitachiin mayor se haya colocado una ropa prudente y que Fujioka haya finalizado sus labores culinarias, los dos se sentaron a comer en la pequeña mesa de su hogar. Con su mirada gatuna, no dejaba de observar a su novia mientras comía. Le delineó su cara, sus labios, sus ojos, se fina nariz; creo que nunca más podrá olvidarla. Ella notó tal acoso y sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? – Dijo ella curiosa mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Como si le lanzase un hechizo con la mirada, que le hiciera revelar todo lo que tenga oculto.

-No me sucede nada – Dijo un poco cortante y bajo la mirada hacia su comida

-Desde que te levantaste te comportas de una manera muy extraña. ¿Puedo saber qué ocurre? –

El peli naranja no contestó y solo se limitó a tomar su plato ya vacío, para levantarse e ir a colocarlo en donde correspondía.

Haruhi frunció el entrecejo e hizo un pequeño mohín. Se levantó igual y se llevó el plato consigo para encontrarse con su novio en la cocina.

-Hikaru… - Le miró

El chico solo observaba el plato con una mirada perdida.

-Estoy asustado – Solo dijo

-¿Por qué? – se preocupó un poco

-Somos aún muy jóvenes para formar una familia. Temo no ser el mejor padre, temo no ser el mejor novio, y temo hacerlo todo mal. Sin un buen trabajo, pendiente de los estudios y algo ocupado. Temo por la salud de nuestro bebé y por tu salud; que todo salga bien a lo largo de nuestras vidas a partir de ahora. Tengo miedo, un miedo que nunca había experimentado. –

-Oh Hikaru – Le dio un abrazo maternal –Juntos saldremos adelante. ¿No lo habíamos dicho ya? – Le miró – Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Y será muy bonito – Sonrió

-S-Si – se sonrojó y le dio un pequeño beso – Gracias –

-Ahora me iré a vestir para que salgamos. ¿Te parece? –

-¿A dónde? – se extrañó

-Se me antoja… Helado – Sonrió victoriosa

Al cabo de un largo rato Hikaru se decidió a complacer a la chica llevándola a Ice Holly. Después de convencerle con que Urakih quería helado, le llenó la cara de besos mientras Hikaru, muy sonrojado, se limitaba a hacer un mohín.

-¡Quiero de todo un poco! –Dijo muy entusiasmada Haruhi, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas del local

-No exageres comelona – La miró de reojo

-Bueno… - Hizo puchero – Tráeme lo que sea –

-Chocolate, con mas chocolate, chispas de chocolate y sirope de chocolate ¿Verdad? –

-S-Si – Se ruborizó mientras esquivaba su mirada

El joven le dio un fugaz beso en la frente y se retiró a buscar sus pedidos.

La sala no estaba muy llena, y cualquiera pudo notar a la chica que acababa de entrar a la heladería a paso lento y sigiloso, llegándole por detrás al Hitachiin para asustarle abrasándolo por la espalda. Logró su cometido y este se volteó para encontrar la cara divertida de Rea.

-¡Hola Hika-chan! – Dijo entusiasmada mientras se separaba de él con una sonrisa en la cara

-Ah… Hola –Retrocedió un poco mientras le sonreía de lado - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo al ver el acoso que la chica le daba

-Oh... Perdona si te molesta. Es que, como sabrás, estoy trabajando en la tienda de al lado, y dese el ventanal pude observar tu carro, y decidí venir a saludarte –

-Oh, ya veo – Sonrió esta vez un poco mas condescendiente. Tomó los helados y caminó hacia la mesa seguido de Rea, con quien platicaba amenamente.

La castaña vio todo desde su lugar. Una escena que no le parecía muy linda, pero no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar que ellos dos eran amigos de la universidad.

-Veo que viniste con tu… novia… - Puso una sonrisa hipócrita

-Si… - respondió él a lo que se sentaban junto con Fujioka y le entregaba su frio dulce - … Al parecer a Urakih y a su madre se les antojó un helado y pues quise complacerlas. –

-Es cierto – Rió un poco Haruhi mientras degustaba la barquilla entre sus manos

-Oh, Jaja, eres muy tierno Hikaru – Le dijo muy coqueta lo cual a su novia le molestó un poco – Por cierto ¿Irás al baile? –

-¿Qué baile? – Curioseó la otra joven

-Uno que harán en la universidad –

-No me habías dicho nada de eso Hikaru –

-Ahh, perdona de verdad. Es que realmente no tengo muchas ganas de ir, no me llama la atención- Contestó él

-No te preocupes – Sonrió Haruhi

-¡Pero Hikaru, deberías ir! –Hizo puchero

-No lo sé, prefiero quedarme en casa cuidando a Haruhi y a Urakih – Se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó en el espaldar de la silla

-Pero… - A la chica no sabía que excusa inventar – …Puedes ir con Haruhi – No le quedaba otra alternativa. Si quería verle a él en la fiesta, tenía que utilizar a su novia para ello. Ya se encargaría de lo demás.

-¡¿De verdad?! – Se entusiasmó la de cabellera corta – Deberíamos ir Hikaru. ¡Por favor! –

-Bueno… si tu quieres ir… -

-¡Yaay! – Festejó

Rea fingió sentirse feliz y parecer agradable ante eso. Pero por lo menos había un lado bueno.

…

Ya obscurecía y el clima estaba lluvioso. Se podía sentir como la brisa golpeteaba en la ventana del apartamento y las gotas de lluvia emanaban una melodía al tener contacto con el asfalto. El gemelo preparaba la cena esa noche, realmente era un chico muy apuesto, pensaba Haruhi. Con razón todas las chicas que lo veían no podían evitar enamorarse de él, y ella lo comprendía.

-Oye Hikaru – Se acercaba Haruhi mientras le observaba cortar las verduras

-Dime… - Se veía muy concentrado.

-Últimamente has estado muy preocupado por mí, y… y me siento un poco culpable de no habértelo dicho antes pe-pero… -

El Hitachiin mayor notó todos los rodeos que la chica le daba al asunto, así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar aquellos ojos brillantes que tenía su novia.

Lo veía venir, algo no estaba bien. Al instante se puso nervioso de lo que la joven le pudiera comentar. ¿Algo estaba mal?... ¿Ella se sentía mal?... ¿Se siente débil?... ¿QUÉ?...

-¿Q-Que pasa Haruhi? – Su voz sonaba entrecortada.

* * *

Bueno, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, y como dije arriba, no prometo que sea muy seguido, al menos que esté muy, pero MUY inspirada así que todas las ideas me vengan rápido.

Aunque eso solo ocurrirá si me dejan muchos pero muchos reviews n_n jeje. Se les quiere y gracais por las que han comentado y espero que sigan este fic y perdonen mi demora :D

Se les quiere! 3 Saludos!


End file.
